The Rise of Subspace
by ChaosTailsX
Summary: Part 1: Tabuu has returned from his defeat and plans to destroy the Smashers once more. Master Hand has sent four humans to gather the smashers from The World of Trophies so that they can defeat Tabuu once and for all. Can Adam, Gemma, Luke and Natalie unite the smashers together?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: A New Game

**Part 1: The Rise of Subspace  
><strong>

_Yes that's right ChaosTailsX is back! And don't think I am leaving anytime soon! (Although I might) I am happy to be back with a new story. Unfortunately, I am postponing and/or possibly ending my two other fanfictions._

_I also want to point out that this story does contain OCs. Four of them too be exact. These characters will be the protagonists of this story but this does not mean I will just ignore the real characters and make them obsolete. All of the characters will show some progression. _

_And with that we are off. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Smash Bros. Characters andor Logos. That is property of Nintendo and any other companies assisting in the development of the game. This is merely just a fan-made story made by a true fan.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Rise of Subspace<span>

**Subspace**

Tabuu remained powerless within the depths of Subspace. It had been 6 years since his last battle but his defeat had left him weak and eternally imprisoned inside his own parallel realm.

He was still ruler of Subspace but with the loss of his power his kingdom of primids would soon fall.

"Bring me the captain." Tabuu ordered  
>in mere seconds, a primid came rushing over to the Tabuu. "What are your wishes my lord?" He asked kneeling before Tabuu.<p>

This primid looked the same as the others, but he was blue instead of teal and he was slightly taller than the others. He also had both a laser sword and a scope rifle strapped to his back.

"Is there any way to get our army back into the world of trophies?" Tabuu asked in almost desperation.

"No my lord. We have very minimal strength with the subspace bombs and shadow bugs nearly depleted." He replied. "Our power to get into any another world is also limited as only ten soldiers would be able to enter into a single world."

Tabuu sighed in frustration as he began to truly accept his demise.

"However," The primid said standing and facing his leader. "There is one possible solution I developed."

Tabuu quickly gained interest into the primid. "What is this possible solution you speak of".

The primid walked over to a console and pressed a button. Suddenly, a dark oval-like screen appeared from the wall. The screen buzzed for a moment, but then a video of a forest covered in a purple haze appeared.

"What do the world surveillance cameras have to do with this?" The pixelated leader asked concerned. "We are already wasting too much power as it is."

"It will be all worth it" the captain said chuckling.

He then pressed another button and the screen changed into a different landscape. This time it portrayed an ocean with a tall rocky pillar sticking out of it. He shuffled through a few other worlds before stopping at one in particular

"The Origin World….?" Tabuu questioned, standing up to get a better look. It presented a city with many tall skyscrapers. There were cars crossing intersections and people walking on sidewalks. "Why are you showing me this world of pathetic weaklings?"

"They may be weak." The primid said grinning. "But they have power."

"This world isn't connected to ours though."

"But the World of Trophies is along with many others."

Tabuu stared at the screen in shock.

"We could send a group of five through the smashers' world into the human world." The captain explained. "From there, we could harness their power and send it back here giving us more than enough power to launch a stronger invasion on the smashers."

Tabuu considered this plan in his head for a while, before asking "How long have you known of this."

"T-T-threee years." The blue primid stammered.

Tabuu gave him a hard glare.

"The invasion would've been impossible until tomorrow." The primid said defending himself from Tabuu's glare.

"Why?"

"Because Master Hand formed a new Smash Tournament which is starting tomorrow. That will be the only time when their world portals will be open."

Tabuu began grinning. "Captain Blyke..." he said revealing the primids name.

"Yes?" The primid asked excitedly

"How would you like to be promoted to a General?"

The primid turned around and began cheering to himself. After his small celebration was over, he walked back to Tabuu, kneeled again and gratefully accepted his new title.

"Good." Tabuu said with a devilish grin. "You will lead a group of four into earth to harness their power and convert it into shadow bugs. Use the power you need to take over earth, then send it back here."

"But I want something in return." The newly promoted general demanded with a serious face.

"And what is that?!"

"Crazy Hand."

Tabuu considered this for a moment. "Fine, you can have Crazy Hand, but I keep Master Hand and the world of trophies. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now leave these chambers at once." Tabuu ordered. "I have to organize preparations for tomorrow's invasion."

"Yes, master." Blyke said chuckling evilly as he exited the room.

The Commander turns and sees a portrait of Master Hand along with the previous smashers who defeated him.

"I will deal with the invasion on them myself." The Subspace Commander begins laughing maniacally. "Oh, you pathetic hand. You're in trouble now."

Chapter 1: A New Game

**The next day in the Origin World.**

**November 21****st**

"_Far from Subspace. Far from the world of trophies. Far from any of the smashers' homelands lived the Origin World. This is how they know it though. We know it as The Real World. And this story starts off with a dark-haired, young teen riding his bike through the empty streets of his hometown."_

_My name is Adam. I am an emo-looking, klutzy, unathletic, skinny, sarcastic, shy, smart and sorta nerdy sixteen year old gamer. However my life is perfectly fine. If you put aside my parents, who hardly ever know I even exist because they are constantly drunk. But what makes my life "fine" are my friends._

Adam continued through the outskirts of the town and stopped when he saw the big luxurious mansion towering over him. He proceeded through the gates and headed for the door. His finger nearly touched the doorbell before the door suddenly swung open.

"ADAM!" A blonde-haired girl screamed jumping at the boy and tackling him to the ground. The boy landed on his back (which probably would hurt a lot), but he was too happy to notice any pain. They both started laughing with blondie still pinning him to the ground. Then their lips began connecting.

_This is Gemma, myyyy….. Girlfriend. She is the sweetest and prettiest girl I have ever seen. We've been best friends since grade one, but we've only been dating since the beginning of the year. It's a complicated story._

"We've been waiting for you." She said smiling, releasing her lips.

"Oh really, just me?" Adam said back, also smiling. She was still on top of him.

"Well, you and Natalie I guess." She replied laughing.

"Could you guys have waited until you were actually inside the house?" A blonde haired boy asked annoyed. "Wait. That's probably worse."

The two lovebirds stared at the irritated boy as if he was interrupting something… Because he was.

"Just finish up and get inside." He growled storming off.

_That was Luke. Gemma's twin brother. It's not like he hated me or anything it's more of a…. staggered friendship one might say. Like Sonic and Shadow or Kirby and Meta Knight. Both he and Gemma lived here but they were almost always alone. Their parents left them here hoping they could care for themselves. They know what it is like to be neglected children._

Finished with their session. The two romantics stand up and proceed into the house.

"And where is my tackle?" A female voice asked from behind. They turned around to see a red-headed girl smirking at them at the end of the pathway.

"Do you want me to kiss you too Natalie?" She asked sarcastically but regretted it almost instantly. Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, don't answer that."

_Natalie was the final member of the group. She was very tomboyish as she was great at many sports, she wore masculine clothes and she acted a bit like your typical guy. She was also a lesbian but no one in the group judged her because of that. She was an adopted girl who never knew of her real parents and her foster parents never really cared about her. _

"You already know the answer to that anyway." She flirted as she passed the sweet blonde girl, giving her a wink. Gemma shuddered at that.

"Come on we should go upstairs." Adam said, ending the weird conflict. "Luke is already irritated as it is. Best we didn't keep him waiting."

They advanced up the stairs and proceeded into Luke's bedroom. They saw Luke waiting anxiously for their arrival. "It's about time." he said waving a blue Wii U game in front of their faces. It was _Super Smash Bros. Wii U. _The Smash Bros series is the reason why they started this group.

Without hesitation, each member jumped onto his bed carrying either a Gamepad or a Wii Remote and Nunchuck. Luke unwrapped the case, took out the disc and carefully slid it into the system.

The console flashed and the TV screen turned white and displayed the Wii U logo. The game launched and the intro began.

"Oh the nostalgia." Natalie said smiling at the flashing screen. After watching the intro (8 times) they went to start their first game. Each member chose their best and favourite character from the last game, _Brawl_.

Adam: Lucario

Luke: Falco

Gemma: Sheik

Natalie: Samus

"Of course you choose the _Mewtwo _clone." Luke complained rolling his eyes glaring at Adam.

"Oh shut up!" Adam Retaliated "Because your character is most definitely not a clone of _Fox_."

"Stop fighting so we can play!" Natalie and Gemma shouted in unison.

The conflicting boys obeyed and continued to the stage selection. Luke selected battlefield and the game began to load and everybody waited anxiously for the battle to start. But suddenly the most irritating possible that could happen at this time, happened.

The power shut off and the entire room went dark which caused a lot of angry swears and curses from the group.

"SERIOUSLY!" They all screamed in unison!

"Hang on let me go check the fuse box." Gemma sighed as she tried opening the door. However, the door did not open. "Why is the door locked?"

"LOCKED?! Let me see!" Luke panicked scrambling towards the door. It did not budge. "Why is it locked?!"

"Is anyone else noticing that it is a bit windy in here?" Adam asked waving his hand. The others slowly began noticing the slight breeze in the room.

"How is that possible, there are no windows in here?" Natalie asked confused.

Adam inspected the TV and noticed where the breeze was coming from. "The wind is coming from the TV."

Luke quickly ran beside him and carefully placed his hand on the screen. "It isn't coming from the TV." Luke said removing his hand from the screen, having to use some effort. "It's going through the TV." He finished.

Suddenly, the screen began displaying static and started cracking where his hand was placed. Everybody jumped after seeing this and slowly began to step back from the somewhat demonic television screen. The Wii U began flashing randomly as the crack on the screen started to spread. The wind grew stronger. The screen was now a creepy spider web as the crack was now fully spread across the screen. Then things went from bad to worse within a split-second.

The screen shattered completely and the wind soon turned into a powerful vacuum suction. All of the members were pulled from their feet and launched towards the screen. Luke and Adam quickly grabbed the two bedpost and Gemma grabbed a chair. Natalie however, was unable to grab anything and she flew into the TV screaming. Then she was gone.

"NATALIE!" Gemma screamed as Natalie's body disappeared into the screen. Then the chair slowly began to slide closer and closer to the screen. "HELP MEEEE!"

Adam turned to see his girlfriend being pulled to the screen. He reached for each other's hand and they almost touched but then Gemma was sucked into the screen and vanished completely.

"NOOOOO!" Adam cried seeing his girlfriend disappear into the screen. He and Luke were still hanging onto the bedpost when suddenly the room became dark again and tiny little specs of darkness poured from the TV.

The shadow bugs then began to collide together and five creatures were formed. Four were teal, one was blue and they all carried weapons. Just then, Luke's fingers slipped after seeing this and he was sucked into the vortex screaming.

The creatures heard the screaming and saw me still hanging on to the bed. The blue one walked up to me and unsheathed a glowing sword. He began to laugh as he was just about to slice off his fingers. Before he could finish, Adam quickly released his hands from the bed causing him to fly into the vortex without his fingers being sliced. He watched the monster deviously wave him goodbye as he flew into a portal that he thought never existed

**Battlefield**

Adam landed on a very familiar battleground. He opened his eyes slightly to see that he was surrounded by his friends who were all unconscious. The weak boy began to see things get darker as a shadow grew over top of him.

He looked up to see four blurry, but familiar figures stand over top of him. Then a black paw with a spike on it reached out to help him. Adam began reaching out to grab it but he was too weak and it dropped to the ground and the boy blacked out seeing nothing but darkness.

**?**

Adam was the first to wake up. He lay there for a moment trying to believe that what he experienced was nothing more than a bad dream. He almost succeeded, until he realised that the bed he was on was not his and the room he was in was something he had never seen before. The dark-haired boy did not remember coming to this bed and how he got in this room in the first place. His mind was still plagued by the memories he had only recently just experienced.

The game, the vortex, the monster, the battlefield, the paw. Adam knew it was all real and that no matter times he tried denying it, it will remain the same. He attempted getting out of his bed, which was surprisingly easier than he expected. The boy glanced at the bedside table and saw an almost empty bowl with a red liquid and half of a tomato with a big M stamped on it. He tried to come with a conclusion of what it meant but had no luck as he was very tired.

Adam observed the room and noticed that his friends were still asleep in three other beds in the room. He woke each of them up and they were all as confused as he is.

"Where are we?" Gemma asked still half asleep. "How did we get here?"

"Last I remember was being sucked into a vortex and then blacking out." Luke responded.

"Should we explore?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Adam said. "What if we're caug-"

"I think we should." Luke said interrupting Adam. "It's better than waiting here for god knows what."

"(Lost and confused and still Luke must always try to upstage me)." Adam thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's go". Luke whispered walking towards the door. The rest of the group follow behind as he slowly opens the door and peered through the opening.

Everyone else looks through the gap to see a hallway with many other doors. They slowly tip-toe are way through the hallway past the other rooms and soon reach to what looks like a kitchen. The group proceed through the kitchen until we begin to notice that our shadow is growing in front of us.

Then they stop and slowly turn around to see a giant floating hand right stopped right behind us.

"Hi." It says waving its… hand at the group.

The group remains speechless and suddenly they all faint and fall back to the ground

**Moments later…**

The group reawaken inside a room with multiple television screens and a map table in the centre. Then they see the hand again.

"Hello" The hand says again. This time the group doesn't faint but are instead much panicked.

"Who and what are you?" Luke asks staring at the hand

"I am _Master Hand _and I am a… well, a hand." The white glove replies.

"Wait… you're Master Hand?" Adam replied confused. "But I thought he was a video game character."

"In your world, Yes. But in our worlds I and many others are all very existent." Master Hand explained. "Now, how did you get here exactly?"

"We don't know."

"Don't know?"

The group explains everything that has happened since they opened the case.

"Strange." The hand replies. "It was before you guys came when we noticed a slight Subspace detection in the same area where you were found."

"Subspace…" Gemma thinks out loud. "Isn't that from the previous game or I mean world?"

"Yes, but we haven't experienced anything strange since then until now." Master Hand says in a bit of worry. "This is bad, especially on the day of our new tournament."

"Sorry to interrupt your session, but where are we?" Natalie asked observing the room.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The Hand asks chuckling abandoning his worry. "You are currently in the Smash Mansion, home of the many fighters competing in the Smash Tournament."

The group's panic soon turns into amazement as they take a moment to allow everything that has happened to process in their minds.

"Where are the fighters?" Adam asks breaking the silence.

"Sleeping. I assume you saw all of their rooms on your journey to the kitchen." Master Hand says happily but soon turns into disappointment. "I am very sorry, but you cannot stay here for longer."

"WHAT!?" Luke Exclaims. "BUT WHY?! WE JUST GOT HERE?!"

"I am sorry but I have to continue operating the tournament and I cannot risk any more fighters seeing you here." Master Hand explained.

Suddenly the entire house begins to rumble as if an earthquake has erupted. Then the room begins to darken and the same specs of darkness begin covering the walls.

"OH NO!" Master Hand cries racing towards a red button underneath a plastic flap. He opens it and slams his finger on it causing an alarm to go off. He then runs to a screen displaying each of the fighters and stares at it in shock as each of the character's turn off. "They're gone!"

"WHO'S GONE?" Gemma cried in terror. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"The smashers, they disappeared back into the World of Trophies." He says stunned pointing to the map table. It was the same map seen in the Subspace Emissary.

Suddenly another hand appears from the hallway screaming

"AAAAAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" It screams. "It's the Apocalypse! APOCALYPSE!"

"It's Tabuu and the subspace army _Crazy Hand_!" Master Hand shouted at the other hand

"AAH! IT IS THE APOCALYPSE! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Master Hand thought for a moment before looking at the group who looked terrified and very confused.

"Do you really want to stay?" He asked looking at the group.

The group took a minute to think this through until they nodded at the hand.

"Good, then follow my instructions." He said giving them each a small device. "This will take you into the world of trophies, but not back. The device is random and will teleport you anywhere on that map, meaning it is unlikely you will spawn together. Once you get there it is up to you to bring the fighters together so they can fight Tabuu and defeat him once again. The fighters will not remember anything of the tournament or each other. You must persuade them to join by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"All Clear!" They said in unison.

"Good, take a moment to say goodbye as you guys will temporarily be disconnected."

They each hugged (except for Adam and Luke) each other and Adam and Gemma quickly kissed. This was followed by a scoff from Luke and a coo from Crazy.

The walls finally began to crumble and monsters began to form from the shadow bugs.

"You guys must go now!" Master Hand Urged. "OH, and do not let any of them know that they are from video games! It is very important that you keep this a secret from them! NOW GO!"

The group each pressed a button on their device and like that they disappeared.

The monsters begin charging at the two hands.

"You ready to kick some ass, brother?!" Crazy asked

"Let's defend our house as best as we can Crazy!" Master said charging at a herd of them.

They defended the house from all of the monsters leaving a wreckage of debris behind them but then they saw something that caused their confidence to drop.

A Subspace Bomb set to go off in under 10 seconds.

_**STAGE CLEAR**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would you Like to Save your Game?<strong>_

**YES**

_**Creating New Save Data**_

_**No Characters**_

_**0% Completed**_

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked the very first chapter of this series.<br>_

__Hopefully the next chapter will be finished by next week.__

_I forgot to add this: A cookie for whoever can guess the two worlds mentioned when they first look through the world surveillance screen._

_Please fav, follow and review._

_I will see you next time, BYE! :D  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Aura Sanctuary

_I'm back with a new chapter where you will meet the first four real smashers of this story. _

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Aura Sanctuary<span>

**World of Trophies: Glacial Peak**

The mountains of the World of Trophies were always a very dangerous place to be. It was always very cold, very icy and very steep. Suddenly a dark-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and landed on a flat surface near a cliff. It was Adam.

He tried standing up but it was too cold and his body grew vey numb. (He also was wearing just a T-shirt and jeans, which really didn't help). The boy fell back to the ground shivering as his body began to freeze up. He could not move at all.

Adam knew he was too over-confident when he accepted the task. He was blinded by temptation and excitement to see what could really happen in this world. He hoped his friends were okay and still alive. He saw a figure walking towards him.

"Gem-m-m-a-a?" He moaned as the creature walked towards him. It got closer and Adam recognized it almost instantly. It was the same creature from the bedroom. A primid.

It carried a sword and when it looked at Adam, it began laughing. Then the primid began swinging his sword at the defenceless boy. Adam was ready to accept death until the primid was blasted away with a single hit.

Adam painfully turned his head to see his saviour. It was another creature who he recognized instantly. It was Lucario. He wanted to cheer but he was too weak and he just lay there motionless.

Adam could barely feel anything, but he felt a great amount from his stomach. He made an attempt to look at it and saw blood. The Primid slashed him in the stomach and he began to gush out blood.

"L-u-u-uc-a-a-ar-i-i-o-o." Adam groaned before passing out completely. A tear in his one eye.

Lucario picked him up and cradled the boy in his arms as he began running across the mountains. He continued running, killing any monster that got in his way until he reached a cave inside the mountain.

He walked deeper through the cave until a faint light appeared. As he continued the light grew bigger. When he reached the light he entered into a large area inside the cave. It was a large temple known as the Aura Sanctuary.

The Aura Sanctuary was once home to many other Lucarios and Riolus. But they were all killed in the last invasion of the Subspace army. Lucario could still sense their auras in the room. He swore to avenge all of his family and friends who were lost in the battle.

The Pokémon walked to the end of the room where a large statue stood. The statue was in the form of a Lucario and was surrounded by a fountain. He gently placed Adam inside the fountain and he began kneeling in front if the statue. When he kneeled his aura became a vision and he could see the dead ghosts of the forgotten tribe.

The tribe leader then appeared in front of him. The tribe leader was not his father, but he raised him like one. He had also tragically died in the battle.

"Leader, the Subspace Army has returned." Lucario said still kneeling.

"_The Subspace army?"_ the tribe leader questioned. _"How do you know?"_

"The mountain was attacked by them." Lucario replied. "There was only a small amount of them but I can sense that there will be many more."

"_That must mean that Tabuu has returned."_

Lucario was shocked after hearing this. "But we defeated him." Lucario exclaimed. "Everyone else forgot but I still know."

"_Yes, the spell Master Hand cast did not affect you. This is because your aura blocked the spell_."

"But how did he return?"

"_That is unknown_." The leader said. "_But I have a question, why did you bring this boy_?"

He pointed at Adam who had sunk to the bottom of the fountain. The cold was too strong and his wounds were too severe. The boy was not able to survive after an attack like that.

"I want you to save him." Lucario replied

"_Why?"_

"Because his aura is strong."

"_Is that all?" _The leader asked. _"What is left of the tribe will seize to exist if we save him."_

"Yes."

The tribe leader began inspecting him. _"This boy has a purpose here and his aura is strong."_ The tribe leader concluded. _"But those are still not good enough reasons for me to save him."_

"We were bonded." Lucario said looking down at the boy. "He knew who I was and I know who he is. I know that he is not from here and I know why he is here. His name is Adam."

The leader looked back at the boy and then back at Lucario_. "We will save "Adam", but his aura is almost as strong as yours. Train him to use his aura and aid him on his journey. Do you accept such a task?"_

Lucario nodded

"_Good."_ The tribe leader said. He turned back and faced the boy. _"MEMBERS OF THE TRIBE! WE HAVE A CHOSEN ONE! USE YOUR AURAS SO WE CAN SAVE HIM!"_

Suddenly all of the tribe members transformed into sparks as Adam rose from the fountain and floated in midair. One by one, spark flew into Adam. Then Adam's wounds began to heal and he became less pale. The last member of the tribe had entered until it was just the tribe leader left.

"_Be careful on your journey, Lucario_." The chief said turning in to a spark. "_And good luck!"_

The final spark flew into Adam and then he began to emit a bright light that lit the entire cave. The light then vanished and the room went back to being dark. Adam gently descended to the ground with his hands emitting a blue aura.

His clothes had also changed. He wore a blue tunic, a dark blue hat, blue gloves and a black cape (Sir Aaron's clothes to be specific). He also carried a staff in his hand (also Sir Aaron's).

_**Adam has become an Aura Guardian:**__An Aura Guardian is strong in the power of aura and is able to use it in a form of an attack. An Aura Guardian is also equipped with a staff that can be used for a variety of other attacks. This Guardian is still a beginner and has not reached his full potential yet._

Lucario walked towards the resurrected boy and kneeled in front of him. The boy suddenly began coughing and began to awake. He opened his eyes and hardly believed that he was still alive. He looked at Lucario who was still kneeling over him.

"Lucario?" Adam questioned looking up at the gazing Lucario. "Ugh, I had the strangest dream."

Suddenly, as if he was hit by a bullet, questions began bombarding his head? He immediately leaped from his spot surprising Lucario and faced him.

"Are you real?"

"Yes."

"Where I am I?"

"The Aura Sanctuary."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Why am I wearing these clothes?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Staff?"

"Same as the last answer."

Adam had to think before asking his next question. "Did I die?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Any more questions?"

Adam sighed and rubbed his face. "No, I'm good."

He walked over to the front of the statue and slumped to the ground and began twirling the staff in his hand. To his surprise, he was actually good at it.

Lucario sat next to him and faced the statue.

"Why did I ever accept this task Lucario?" Adam groaned. "I am such a fool."

"Why did you accept it?" Lucario asked

"Temptation, adventure, boredom…. A chance to mean something."

"Never trust a _hand_." Lucario moaned

Adam forced a slight chuckle before standing back up and realizing what he just said. "Wait how did you know I made this deal with a _hand_?"

"Our aura connect us." Lucario explained. "We each learned many things about each other. For example, I know that there are three others who came with you and that you are in love with one of them."

Adam instantly blushed. "Well… this got awkward."

"Try looking into my subconscious and find something about me."

Adam closed his eyes and began to think. He did not know that as he did this his staff and his hands began to illuminate his aura.

"Well, I know that… you….."

"I… what?"

"You are convinced that you betrayed your tribe." Lucario's face immediately dropped after hearing this. "But, you never really did. You blame yourself for what happened to them in the last invasion. You think it was you because you left to join the tournament. You think you abandoned your tribe in there time of need."

"That is enough." Lucario Muttered

"But you were wrong." Adam continued. "You thought you were weak after seeing your tribe destroyed. You thought that killing the man responsible for the attack will bring you relief but instead it brought depression. This is why you remain in the mountains. Because you are afraid to leave this tribe defenceless again."

I said that is enough. Lucario charged at Adam and was about to deliver him a flying kick. But Adam was somehow prepared. He slammed his staff to the ground, pulled himself up with it and swung to the side, dodging Lucario's attack.

Lucario missed the attack giving Adam enough time to swing back around and kicked Lucario right in the back. The Pokémon fell to the ground, face first and landed in pain. Adam grabbed his staff from the ground and landed on both feet.

"How did you do that?" Lucario exclaims in shock pulling himself off the ground.

"I… don't know." Adam said confused

**Adam has learned:  
>Down Special:<strong>** Staff Counter: **Use your staff to swing around an opponent and kick them in the back before they even notice it. Note: this move can only be used when an opponent makes an attack on you.

"I think you just learned a new attack." Lucario said facing Adam. Adam looked even more confused. "Well, it is a video game."

"How did you-…" Adam interrupted himself because he still knew the reason. "So you know about everything then?"

Lucario nodded. "Master hand is right though. Keep that to yourself. If any other characters knew about their origin, they might not be as understanding as I am."

Adam was now beginning to wonder what Lucario did know about him. Then it began to scare him a little bit. He tried finding out who Lucario was before the tournament and the tribe, but only found nothing but lots of cloudy memories.

"Why is your-". Lucario interrupted Adam before he could finish.

"Someone else is here." Lucario said observing the room. He closed his eyes and began to glow with aura. "It has a strong aura. But its aura is dark and evil. We need to leave now."

Lucario quickly grabbed Adam's hand and began pulling him out of the cave. The cave suddenly began to rumble and boulders came falling to the ground.

"What's happening?!" Adam cried in terror.

"It's causing a cave-in!"

Lucario and Adam quickly jumped out of the cave onto the cold snowy ground. The cold did not affect Adam as much as it did before. But it was still cold.

The cave then suddenly exploded causing chunks of debris to fly into their faces. They both covered their eyes from the chunks that pelted them, leaving small bruises. Adam tried seeing through the smoke and saw a creature floating above the wreckage.

"Well if isn't my _replacement. _"The creature said chuckling. "And who's this boy. A boy far away from home?"

The smoke finally began to clear and he finally saw who the creature was. It was Mewtwo. However he was covered in a thick dark aura spread across his entire body.

"What do you want?" Lucario asked firmly. The psychic Pokémon descended to the ground and gently landed on the rubble that used to be the fountain.

"I am here to take this one." He said pointing at Adam. Adam was shocked after hearing this.

"What do you want with me?" Adam asked beginning to worry.

"It's not me who wants you." Mewtwo replied. "It's my master who wants you."

"And who is your master?" Lucario asked. His fists clenched and glowing blue.

"None of your concern." He replied crossing his arms. "I have spoken too much already. Suddenly a shadow ball began forming in his hands. It's time you come with me."

The psychic launched the shadow ball straight at Adam. He was too petrified to dodge it but Lucario quickly launched an aura sphere causing both to disappear.

"If you want him." Lucario said stepping in front of Adam. "You'll have to go through me."

"So be it." Mewtwo said annoyed.

Adam could not believe it. Lucario was protecting him.

Mewtwo suddenly jumped from his position and landed a few feet away from Lucario and they began a fight.

Mewtwo quickly kicked Lucario in the chest knocking him to the ground. He was just about to pummel Lucario before he quickly dodged out of the way avoiding any more damage.

Lucario then launched a force palm that caused Mewtwo to fly forward. However he launched a shadow ball directly at Lucarios face. He quickly dodged it but then Mewtwo went up close and began to punch Lucario.

Before he could Lucario used double team to counter attack it. This caused Mewtwo to receive more damage giving Lucario the advantage. Quickly, Lucario ran up to Mewtwo and began swarming him with punches and kicks.

Lucario then grabbed Mewtwo and threw him against one of the mountain cliffs. Mewtwo groaned in pain as he felt his bones smash against the wall. Mewtwo then got up and teleported right in front of Lucario.

This was followed by an uppercut that sent Lucario flying in the air. Mewtwo teleported to where he was and began punching him midair. Then he used confusion and slammed him back to the ground. Lucario slowly tried to get up but he was interrupted by Mewtwo slamming right on his back.

Lucario Still did not give up. He was more damaged and in more danger. This meant that his aura attacks were stronger. He charged up an aura sphere until it was fully charged and diminished it back into his paws.

Mewtwo began charging at him ready to attack, but Lucario grabbed him and used force palm right on his forehead. The impact was strong and it sent Mewtwo flying towards the wall of the cliff. He attempt to get up but only to get hit by Lucario's fully charged Aura sphere. This caused Mewtwo to fly through the cliff demolishing it entirely.

"That's it." Mewtwo roared lifting his injured body off the ground. Using psychic he pulled Lucario off the ground and swung him against the ground multiple times. Lucario shouted in pain but was not strong enough to break from the grasp. Lucario was then tossed to the ground unconscious bleeding from almost everywhere.

He then turned and faced Adam who was now terrified after seeing Lucario fainted. With telekinesis, Mewtwo pulled Adam from the ground and dropped the boy right in front of him. Adam with no other options (other than being captured), he kicks him in the shins causing the Pokémon to get angry. This gave him enough time to get up but Mewtwo was preparing to punch the boy in the face.

Before he could Adam used Staff Counter and it caused the Pokémon to fall to the ground. Furious, Mewtwo grabbed Adam with his right hand by his collar and began charging a shadow ball in his left.

"This won't kill you." Mewtwo muttered. "But it will certainly make you obey."

Mewtwo proceeded to launch the ball in his face but was suddenly stunned causing him to drop Adam and let the shadow ball vanish.

"Your power is no match for us." A male voice said from behind Mewtwo.

He slowly turned around and saw a female swordswoman and a male spell caster. Adam looked up to see who they were. With no doubt, he knew that it was Lucina and Robin.

"Now leave the boy alone or prepare to die." Lucina threatened pointing her sword at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was too weak after fighting Lucario and had no choice but to flee. He teleported back to the peak of a mountain and soon disappeared over the horizon.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked reaching out to help Adam.

Adam accepted the help and began to stand up. "I'm fine." He groaned. "It's Lucario who needs help." He pointed at Lucario who was laying on the ground in pain.

The Pokémon slowly began to push himself off the ground and made an effort at standing up. He tried walking but quickly fell back onto his knees. Lucina quickly ran beside him and put his arm over her shoulders.

Adam ran towards Lucario who had bruises and scrapes all along his body.

"Lucario are you okay?" The boy asked worried.

"I'm fine." He groaned forcing back the pain. "I just need some rest."

"Here use this." Robin said carefully handing Lucario what looked like a glowing heart. "It's a heart container. They will heal all of your wounds. They are very rare and we only have a limited supply, but it looks like you need it more than we do."

Lucario's wounds began to heal and soon he looked stronger than ever.

"So who are you two?" Lucina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Adam and this is Lucario." Adam replied gesturing at the two of them.

"Who was that… thing that nearly killed you guys?" Robin asked. "If we hadn't shown up you guys could have died."

"That was Mewtwo." Lucario groaned in disappointment. "He was once a powerful legendary Pokémon with some nobility. But now he's changed. Almost as if he is being controlled."

"Things have also been different where we come from." Lucina replied. "That's why we're here. We were sent to go explore the ruins below the mountain."

"We heard an explosion from the top of the mountain and we decided to go explore." Robin continued. "This is how we got here."

"We should probably explore the ruins before it gets too dark." Lucina said looking at the sun. "Let's go Robin."

"Bye." Robin said turning.

Adam thought for a moment.

"Wait. Maybe we can come with you." Adam proposed before they left. Lucario was shocked after hearing this. "We could help you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Lucina and Robin looked at each other thinking of the proposition before nodding.

"Okay, you can tag along I guess." Lucina replied. "But beware, this journey may be dangerous."

Adam looked at Lucario who nodded in approval.

Their dangerous adventure has only just begun.

_**Stage Clear**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam has Joined your Team<strong>_

_**Lucario has Joined your Team**_

_**Lucina has Joined your Team**_

_**Robin has Joined your Team**_

_**Would You Like to Save your Game**_

**YES**

_**Overwriting Save file...**_

_**Adam, Lucario, Lucina, Robin**_

_**3% Completed**_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter<br>_

_The next chapter will be of one of the other OCs, but which one _

_find out in Chapter 3_

_Please Fav, follow and Review!_

_I will see you next time._

_Oh, and is Sheik a boy or a girl: Important question_

_BYEEE! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: City in the Sky

_Sorry for the wait everybody. I had a very busy week. I also kept changing the chapter a lot.  
><em>

_I'm actually quite impressed with this chapter. You guys might get a little angry about what I did to the Midair Stadium._

_It makes sense though. I mean there are thousands of people all in a stadium, yet there is no explanation to where they actually come from or why they are even there._

_But anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter cleverly named: (Not related to the Zelda dungeon in any way) God, I hated that dungeon_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: City in the Sky<br>

**World of Trophies: Midair Stadium**

Natalie tripped onto the cold, dark ground after being teleported to an area that she did not recognize. She stood back up and observed the area and noticed that it was just a dark hallway. She looked back and saw a door, but when she tried opening it, it was locked.

She looked back through the hallway and saw a faint light at the end. She picked up a metal rod that was laying on the ground and slowly walked towards the light. She tried preparing for the unexpected but couldn't. She knew that she was in a video game but she had no idea what to expect after seeing Master Hand and Crazy Hand mere seconds ago.

She also wondered how her friends were reacting to their surroundings. Were they adapting well or are they even still alive? A _chill_ ran up Natalie's spine as she thought of that.

She was nearing the light and she could hear the sound of cheering. Throughout the World of Trophies there was only one place that had a crowd cheering and she knew it was the midair stadium.

She began running towards the light as the cheers became louder and louder. She finally reached it and the bright light temporarily blinded her. She slowly opened her eyes and knew she was right. It was the midair stadium.

However, instead of being just a floating stadium with a large crowd. It was also a city. The stadium looked the same but it was surrounded by large skyscrapers that almost reached the clouds. It was like a floating utopia. She stepped on a platform that suddenly began escorting her towards the battleground.

"WE HAVE A CHALLENGER APPROACHING!" The announcer shouted through the microphone. "NATALIE SOCATOA!" The crowd roared after hearing this and it gave Natalie a small sense of pride.

The platform finally reached the battlefield and Natalie slowly walked onto it. She waved at the audience, smiling, until she then realized something that almost felt like a punch to the face.

"(Wait, am I fighting someone else?)" She wondered. Her face dropped as she realized what this place was truly about.

Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the arena opened and the other fighter stepped through.

"AND SHE WILL BE FIGHTING AGAINST THE CURRENT RANK 5th FIGHTER!" The Announcer continued as the figure began to get closer. "SWORD PRIMID!"

Natalie recognized it instantly and knew it was not a friendly being. She backed up to the edge of the battlefield as the Primid stepped onto a platform that slowly escorted it closer. It reached the battlefield and prepared its beam sword for battle.

Natalie trembled as she lifted her metal rod and prepared for battle as well.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"FIGHT!"

The primid instantly leaped up and swung its beam sword at Natalie. Natalie was barely able to block it with her rod, but was quickly kicked in the chest by the primid. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain as she struggled to get back up.

Suddenly, the primid kicked her again but this time in the face. It ended up breaking her nose and causing it to bleed rapidly. She cried in pain and slowly crawled towards her staff. The Primid went to attack her again, this time with his sword, but Natalie was ready this time. She swung her staff at the primid and connected with its face causing it to fall onto its side.

Natalie took no chances. She ran up to the primid, who had dropped its sword, and kicked it directly in the face. She picked up its beam sword and threw it off the edge.

She noticed that the primid was struggling to get away. She went up to the primid lifted her rod and slammed it right through its body. The primid stopped moving and soon vanished into thin air.

"WINNER! NATALIE SOCATOA!"

The crowd roared as Natalie stood in the centre of the battlefield stunned at what she had just done. It was too much for her to handle.

**Meanwhile in a private spectator's booth…**

"She's weak." A female voice pointed out. "Many people can kill a primid. Much faster then she just did."

"But she has potential." A male voice pointed out. "Especially if she continues to use that staff."

"Also she does not have a tracker on her wrist yet either." Another female said. "She may be our chance to escape this place."

"I think she should join." A child-like voice replied.

"Then it's settled." The second female voice concluded. "But we'd better move quickly. No doubt the mayor will want to meet her after a battle like that."

And with that they exited the room to go meet the new member of their team.

**Back at the stadium...  
><strong>  
>Natalie was still a little petrified after knowing she had killed someone, even if it was just a primid. She rubbed her hand against her nose and noticed that it was still bleeding.<p>

Natalie was a black belt in karate, but she never expected to fight in a real stadium. Especially if it is to the death. She could only imagine what other beings have died on this battlefield. Just her thinking about it made her feel queasy.

The platform that had taken her there had returned and it escorted her back to the dark hallway. She proceeded through the hallway until she reached the door. This time it was unlocked and she opened it to reveal the large city that she saw in the stadium.

She slowly walked through the door and observed the city and began to completely forget about killing the primid. Until she noticed that there was a guy waiting for her outside of the stadium

"That was a nice battle out there." The guy congratulated as he handed Natalie a towel. "You might want to clean your face."

Natalie took the towel and proceeded to wipe the blood off her face.

"Where am I?" She asked, admiring the huge skyscrapers as people and cars flooded the streets.

"You don't know where you live? That primid must've kicked you hard." The guy chuckled handing the girl an envelope. "You're in Smashville."

"What's this?" Natalie asked opening the envelope.

"Your cash reward and a summons from the mayor. He must be really impressed if you were invited to meet him." He glanced at her clothes and shook his head in disapproval. "You should probably change in to something… more formal if you're seeing the mayor. Like a dress!"

Natalie scoffed and walked away. She hated the fact that woman were expected to wear a dress or some sort of mini-skirt when going somewhere that had a hint of formalism. That's Gemma's forte. Natalie preferred just wearing some jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie.

She looked down at her clothes and groaned. They were very dirty considering they were the same clothes she wore since she was sucked into a vortex. She sighed knowing the man was right and that she should buy some new, regular clothes.

She looked in the envelope and found 200 smash dollars. She chuckled at the fact that even the currency in the city was labelled "smash".

She then proceeded into a clothing store. She walked in and was amazed that the store was as detailed as it was. Especially considering that she was still in a video game. Music from the game was playing over the speakers, the clothing was detailed. Everything was too good to be true.

She picked out a new t-shirt, some jeans and a dark hoodie with the picture of a smash ball on it. She then proceeded to the checkout and it totaled to about $60. Conveniently, there was an after purchase change room by the registers where she quickly changed. She also noticed that she was still carrying her staff. She decided to keep it, just in case something were to happen.

She left the store in her new clothes and continued down the street, still amazed by the city that appeared in the World of Trophies. It began to make sense to her eventually. The SSE map in brawl had a large midair stadium with a huge crowd. Yet, there were no signs of civilization throughout the map, other than a ruined zoo and an abandoned castle. She wondered if there were any other secrets waiting to be found in this mysterious world.

Her stomach began to grumble and she knew she should eat. She hadn't eaten anything in hours, except for that weird tomato she found at the side of her bed, back at the mansion. She was just about to go into a burger joint when she was suddenly knocked out and pulled into an alley way.

She woke up in a shady room with a single flickering light keeping the room from darkness. She was tied to a chair that was nailed to the ground in place. To her right lay her staff and the envelope. She tried breaking free but the ropes were too strong.

"Was this really necessary?" A child-like voice asked behind Natalie. She attempted turning around to see who they were, but she could not get her head to go around the entire way.

"I don't know, she told me to." A male voice responded.

"Of course it was, she could be a member of the shadow army for all we know." A female voice argued.

"She killed one of them" another female replied. "I'm untying her."

"Wait!" The first female cried. But she was too late. The other woman untied Natalie, freeing her from her binds.

Immediately Natalie leaped off her chair, ran towards her staff, grabbed it and held it close in a defensive position. She turned around and was in complete shock. She dropped the staff and stared at her captors.

It was a small boy with the #1 on his red shirt. A Man who wore a dark tank top and green boxing gloves. A very pale girl in a blue shirt and grey sweatpants. And a girl in a blue, skintight jumpsuit.

She couldn't believe it. It was Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac and Zero Suit Samus standing right in front of her. She almost fainted at the sight of them.

"Are you okay?" Little Mac asked staring at the temporarily dazed girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She chuckled in the most unconvincing way. "Is this a dream?"

"Ummm, I don't think so." Villager replied. "Maybe you should just sit down."

Natalie obeyed and sat back down in the chair. This time the characters stood in front of her.

"So, um what's your name?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, handing Natalie a bottle of water.

"Didn't we hear it back at the stadium?" Villager whispered, which was followed by a thump on the back of his head by Samus.

"Natalie. Natalie Socatoa." She replied after chugging the bottle of water.

"Little Mac"

"Villager"

"Trainer" (I'm calling her that because the Wii fit part in her name is irritating and it kind of breaks the fourth wall a little bit. Not to be confused with Pokémon Trainer)

"Samus"

After everyone introduced themselves, there was an awkward moment of brief silence.

"Sooo, umm, why did you kidnap me?" Natalie asked breaking the silence.

"That was Samus' idea." Trainer replied as Samus rolled her eyes. "We originally were just going to ask for your help but, Samus thought you were too dangerous."

"But, why do you need me?"

"Because apparently you have potential." Samus muttered. "You also don't have one of these." She raised her arm revealing a small chip around her wrist. Natalie noticed that the chip was on all four of them. "This device will track our locations. It will kill us if we try leaving the city. It will shock us if we try ripping it off. It will severely shock us if we try shutting them off from the mayor's office."

"But, why are you guys forbidden to leave." Natalie asked curiously.

They all looked down at the ground and sighed. "We think the mayor fears us." Trainer said being the first to respond. "So he makes us fight to please this city in hopes that one day we will get killed. Fortunately, we have never fought each other yet. We need to press that button in order to escape." Trainer then walked to the other side of the room.

"And that's where you come in." Little Mac said, stepping in front of the others. "He will want you to visit him in his office soon. We've all seen the button that shuts off the trackers directly on his desk, but we all failed to press it after our chip was placed on our wrist."

"While you're in his office you must press that button, before he gives you your chip. If you get the chip and try pressing the button it will send a shock that will continuously stun you until you are unconscious." Trainer said… doing push-ups.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Villager asked staring at Trainer who finished push-ups and proceeded to do some crunches.

"Hourly exercises." She replied. "Its 3:00, which means Natalie better get moving."

"She's right." The boxer agreed, pushing Natalie out the door. "Your meeting starts in ten minutes. Remember, you must press the button no matter what."

"What if he sees me press it?" Natalie asked beginning to worry.

"We'll bail you out if anything happens after you press the button." Trainer said doing yoga. "We will be surrounding the building and we will know when our chips are disabled."

"Take your staff just in case." Samus said handing her staff. "You may need it."

Natalie nodded and ran out the door and to her surprise the mayor's office was right in front of the building she was in.

Natalie slowly approached the building wielding her staff. She walked through the doors and waved her invitation in front of the secretary.

The secretary spoke through the intercom briefly before pointing at a door.

"The mayor will have you now." She said before going back to her original business.

Natalie slowly walked towards the door with the metal rod still clenched in her hands.

She prepared herself, thinking of what the others had said. She then opened the door revealing a dark room.

The room had a dark shade with a metal desk in the centre, revealing a series of buttons including the chip disable.

Behind the desk, there was a large chair facing the opposite direction. Two dark hands rested on the arms of the chair, but Natalie could not see the rest of the body.

"Sit down." He ordered

Natalie obeyed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. The button was just beyond arms reach and she if she tried to reach it she would be caught.

"That was an interesting battle you had earlier." He continued. His voice was insanely deep and sinister.

"Tha-thanks." Natalie replied, whilst quickly searching for something to reach the button. She could not find anything within an arm's reach except… her staff. She slowly picked it off the ground and slowly dangled it over his desk. The mysterious mayor was still facing the opposite direction.

"You have great potential." He spoke, slowly chuckling. The staff was just over top of the button now. Natalie quickly swung down and was just about to hit the button, until the mayor grabbed the staff and stopped it from reaching. His hand revealed three triangles. One glowing more than the other. She gulped, knowing who it was. "However you are slow…" He then thrust the staff away from him causing Natalie to slam into the back wall with the staff nearly impaling her. "…And very weak."

He turned and revealed his true identity and she was not surprised to see who it was. It was Ganondorf. His face even more dark and menacing than in the games. He pulled something out of his desk and showed it to me. It was the chip. "Now, Shall you obey, or will I have to force you too."

Natalie picked up a stapler that had fallen on the ground and whipped it at the chip causing it to break entirely. Natalie was in pain, but she was not about to give up yet.

"Force it is." He grumbled. Immediately after, he hopped over the table and landed right in front of Natalie. He charged a Warlock Punch that Natalie barely dodged by rolling out of the way. The punch was so powerful that it broke a hole right through the wall.

She quickly ran around the desk and with her staff, she made another attempt for the button. But before she could hit it, she was kicked in the hip and pushed back onto the ground by Ganondorf. She slowly rose back up, trying to ignore the pain, but she was kicked back to the ground.

She landed right next to a pile of rubble and she instantly knew what to do. Ganondorf approached her and raised his foot.

"Any last words?" He asked preparing to step on Natalie

."Yes, try not to leave such a mess when you fight." She said sarcastically as she tossed a piece of rubble at the button. She was amazed at the fact that she actually did it.

Ganondorf was temporarily stunned at the sight of this and Natalie used this as a chance to get away. However Ganondorf reacted instantly by sliding towards her and holding her in a flame choke. She could feel it slowly burning up her neck.

"I'm going to make sure you stay dead now!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the wall beside them demolished as the four smashers broke into the room, free from their bindings. However they were too late as Ganondorf threw Natalie to the ground causing some of her bones to break. She screamed and squirmed in pain as it was unlike anything she had felt before.

"Natalie!" Trainer cried, picking the broken girl off the ground as Little Mac and Villager attacked Ganondorf.

"Take her to the ship." Little Mac said, fending off an enraged Ganondorf.

Trainer and Samus nodded and ran out of the room carrying Natalie, leaving Little Mac and Villager to take care of Ganondorf.

Little Mac hits Ganondorf with a Straight Lunge causing him to fall back. Villager than launches a Lloid Rocket at Ganondorf which wounds him even more.

Enraged, Ganondorf punches through the wall behind him which reveals another button. He presses it and the entire city begins to rumble causing the two other smashers to lose their balance.

"Good luck escaping." He chuckles before disappearing from the room. Little Mac and Villager were in complete shock.

"Where did he go?" The child asked, confused.

"I don't know. But we'd better get going too." He replies as they both run out of the room, only to be stopped by an army of flat people.

Trainer and Samus ran through the streets of Smashville. Trainer was carrying Natalie who was slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

"Are we almost there?" She asked, pushing crowds of staring people away.

"It's just up ahead." Samus replied.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake wildly causing them both to lose their balance. The people around them fell to the ground as well, but they also began to change. Darkness spread across their bodies and soon their bodies began turning into something else.

"What's happening to them?!" Trainer cried in astonishment.

"I don't know, we need to keep moving though!" Samus ordered. Trainer obeyed and they proceeded to run through the streets of mutating people. Suddenly, the citizens turned into dark, flat figures with no faces.

The trio stopped abruptly and stared at the creepy figures. They could see a dark shadow emitting from their bodies.

"What do we do?" Trainer asked as the figures slowly neared them. Natalie was still moaning in pain in her arms. "We have to hurry or we might not make it."

Samus pulled out her plasma whip and stood in battle position. "Stay behind me." She said as the dark figures prepared to attack. "RUN!"

They both ran as fast as they could. Samus slashed any one of them that got too close. The ground began rumbling again, this time more violently. Some of the larger buildings began to topple over and destroy the smaller buildings.

They finally reached their destination when they see a large airport. The airport did not have many airplanes, but instead had many star wars style spaceships instead. They quickly hijacked one of the cargo ships that was outside on a launching pad. Trainer placed Natalie on one of the beds inside the ship. She madly searched the pantries for a maxim tomato or a heart container. But instead she found a small jar with a glowing little fairy in it. She picked it up and opened it. The fairy flew out of it and twirled around Natalie. Her wounds began to shine and then begn to heal. Her broken bones began adjusting and went back to their normal place. Trainer sighed in relief.

"We got to go now!" Samus shouted as she kicked one of the dark figures out of the shuttle.

"What about the others?" Trainer asked in panic.

"They're too late." She said as she ran towards the cockpit. "We have to leave now or these things will tear the ship apart.

"Wait! No!"

Trainer tried to stop Samus, but Samus made it their first and she pulled the lever to start the ship. The ship shifted and began to slowly lift off the ground.

Suddenly, Little Mac and Villager appeared at the airport fighting off the flat beings in their way.

"Wait for us!" Villager shouted as he watched the ship ascend into the sky. "How are we going to get up there?"

Little Mac thought hard for a second and then decided to be the hero.

"We can't." He said charging up a powerful lunge. "But you can."

He punched the boy and the power of the punch was so strong, it lifted him into the air and launched him towards the ship. He screamed in fear that he would not make it, but Trainer was there in time to grab him. She pulled him into the ship and Villager sighed in relief. But then they both remembered about Little Mac.

They quickly looked out the open door and saw Little Mac fighting off hoards of the beings trying to survive. The faceless figures outnumbered him significantly and they all tackled onto him.

"Nooooo!" Villager and Trainer cried in unison as they watched their friend get buried by the beings.

The door abruptly closed, shielding them from the horrors they saw from below. The ship was now cruising through midair and Samus was able to leave the cockpit.

She walked into the room to find the two depressed smashers mourning their possibly dead friend. Trainer saw Samus and all of her depression turned into rage.

"Why would you leave our friends to die!?" She shouted at Samus.

"I did what I had too!" Samus retaliated.

"We could have waited!"

"We would have died!"

"You don't know that!"

"I made my decision! Someone has to make these decisions! And it shouldn't be such a spineless weakling."

"YOU IGNORANT, SELFISH BITCH!"

"Guys, please stop!" Villager shouted as he began crying in the corner.

Samus turned her back and walked back towards the cockpit.

"We could have saved Mac." Trainer said as her anger died down. "You need to be more accepting of others, rather than just yourself."

Samus sighed as she slumped down into the cockpit seat. "Maybe your right." She mumbled. "Maybe I am just a selfish bitch."

Trainer sighed as she sat in a chair next to Natalie's bed. She looked down at her and smiled. She was very pretty in her sleep.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Trainer asked Samus who was directing the ship.

"A place with trusted allies… along with my suit and gunship."

"Wait you don't mean-." Villager's eyes began to widen.

A slight grin appeared on Samus' face.

"Yep, next stop, Isle of the Ancients."

_**Stage Clear**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natalie has Joined your Team<strong>_

_**Zero Suit Samus has Joined your Team**_

_**Wii Fit Trainer has Joined your Team**_

_**Villager has Joined your Team**_

_**Would You Like to Save your Game**_

**YES**

_**Overwriting Save file...**_

_**Adam, Lucario, Lucina, Robin**_

_**Natalie, Zero Suit Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager**_

_**6% Completed**_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Just a few notes:_

_-As you can see I added a lot of the characters that did not make sense in this chapter. I mean they had to go somewhere I guess. I have like 40+ characters to deal with_

_-As I said at the top this chapter involved a lot of changing. For example: Little Mac does not get captured, Mr Game & Watch was never there (I hope I did not spoil this just now, I kinda made it obvious that it was multiple versions of him), There is no city to begin with, Natalie fights Samus at the beginning instead of the primid, etc._

_-The % completed is just a prediction and does not mean the story will only have 33.33333 chapters lol_

_-This event happens at the same time as Adam's event along with the next event in the next chapter_

_Anyway, I hope you continue you reading this story._

_Please Review if you liked it or want to make a legitimate comment._

_And I will see you next chapter_

_(P.S. for story reasons I'm making Sheik a boy)_


	4. Chapter 4: Rip-Off Star Wars Battle

I'll admit, this isn't my best chapter. Yes it is a little short and rushed. It also did take about three weeks to make. But, It is a chapter that proves that I have not died yet.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

5 new smashers and 1 boss appear in this chapter. Who will they be?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Rip-off Star Wars Battle<p>

**Battleship Halberd Bridge**

Luke suddenly appeared dazed and confused. His sight was blurry and all he could hear were the sound of explosions and lasers. The breeze was very strong and powerful. It caused him to stumble but regain his sight.

Luke looked up and saw where he was. He was on the bridge of the Halberd in the middle of a battle. He saw three other ships firing at the Halberd. One significantly bigger than the other two. Luke recognized them as well.

"Two Arwings and The Great Fox vs The Mighty Halberd." Luke mumbled. "Somehow one of them has a greater advantage. But why are they fighting?"

The two Arwings turned back and headed straight towards Luke firing Lasers around him.

"Oh bullsh-." Luke ranted before he began running from the lasers barely dodging them. "Seriously! Of all the places I could've been, it had to be a goddamned star wars battle!"

The Arwings flew over Luke giving him time to go observe the battle up close. But when he did he saw something strange. The Great Fox was firing at the Arwings rather than the Halberd.

/

"Why are they firing at us?" A fox shouted through a microphone. "They're on our side."

"Doesn't make sense to me at all." A falcon replied back dodging a laser from the large white ship. "Try communicating with them."

"I am now."

The two waited patiently dodging lasers and missiles from all directions. Until someone finally replied.

"Hello Fox." A sinister voice replied. "We meet again."

"I know that voice!" Fox cried in shock. "It's him Falco!"

A masked knight no higher than three feet piloted the Halberd in a dark room. Suddenly the door behind him causing the knight to fall back.

"Who's there?" He replied with a menacing voice.

"Your new king, Meta Knight." It replied with a deep but less evil voice.

The room was too dark for even Meta Knight to see who his attacker was. He pulled out his sword, Galaxia and prepared for the unknown.

"Where are you?" Meta Knight questioned circling the room.

"Behind you." The king said before using a hammer to knock Meta Knight out the window. "I, King Dedede, am in control of this ship now."

/

Luke quickly looked behind him to see glass shattering from the window above him. He could see a knight fall from the windows and landed right in front of him. He slowly approached it trying to see who the character was. But before he could, the Knight leaped up with his sword and pressed it underneath the boy's neck. Luke knew it was Meta Knight

"Who are you?" He asked pressing his sword harder causing it to bleed a little.

"Lu-u-uke Williams." Luke moaned

"Where are you from?"

"Not here."

"Who are they?" Meta Knight asked pointing at the other ships.

"Starfox?"

"Who?"

"No one."

Luke began to anger Meta Knight until Shadow bugs began pouring from the cockpit windows of the Halberd. He released Galaxia from the Luke's neck who immediately backed away panting.

"What is that?!" The knight asked staring shockingly at the shadow bugs.

"Random things of darkness? I don't know!" Luke exclaimed in panic.

The "_Random Things of Darkness_" begin piling on top of each other until they formed into a giant, purple, metal Rhinoceros. Luke recognized it just as he recognized The Masked Kirby. It was Galleom.

The metallic boss roared in anger, preparing to kill the two terrified bystanders. The boss wasn't that hard to kill in the game, but seeing it in person was far more daunting.

But something else caught its attention. It was the two arwings who began rapidly firing lasers at the robot. Angered, the rhinoceros transformed into a tank and launched itself off the ship firing missiles directly at the arwings. The arwings crashed into the Halberd in flames as Galleom landed on The Great Fox.

Meta Knight and Luke stared at the burning arwings before two beings ejected from the fighters and landed in front of them. Fox and Falco, just as Luke suspected.

The two animals pulled out their blasters and directed them at the two. Meta Knight pulled out his sword and stood in a defensive position. Luke slowly backed away from the threatened smashers.

"Why did you attack us?" Fox asked with the blaster still pointed at his head.

"I never attacked you." Meta Knight shot back. "You attacked me with that pathetic excuse for a flagship."

"We never fired at you." Falco replied. "Did we?"

The starfox crew lowered their weapons and looked at each other in confusion.

"I never gave an order to fire." Fox mumbled. "Unless the Great Fox had been hijacked."

"By who?" Falco asked.

"_By me, Mccloud."_

The voice came from behind the group of four who instantly turned to face their unknown enemy. It was the arch-nemesis of Fox.

Wolf O'Donnell.

Falco instantly shot at him with his blaster but Wolf reflected it back at him. The laser hit the bird and he fell to the ground, paralysed.

"Nice try Lombardi, but I'm far stronger than you." The Lupine chuckled. "Now hand over the boy." He pointed at Luke who instantly hid behind Fox.

"What do you want with him?" Fox asked.

"He's none of your concern." Wolf scowled. "Now hand him over!"

"Wait!" Luke shouted stepping away from Fox. "Why would I turn myself over to you? How do I know you aren't just going to kill me? I think I'll stay with these three."

"Oh I think my associate can be very persuasive." Wolf snickered.

Suddenly the entire ship beneath them, began to quake. Behind them the mighty Galleom roared carrying the Great Fox broken into two halves. He whipped the pieces into the so hard, it disappeared from thin air.

"I'm sure you've met my friend Galleom." Wolf snickered, amused by the sight of astonishment seen in Fox's eyes. The Great Fox would never be found again.

Suddenly Galleom reached out and grabbed Luke and clenched him in his fist. Luke shouted in pain as he could feel his body begin to crush. The grab was not enough to kill him or do any real damage. But enough to keep him still.

"Arghh, Help me." Luke groaned as he struggled to endure the pain. He tried breaking free but the iron fist was strong enough to stop his entire body from moving completely.

"We'll take it from here." Wolf said as he turned and walked towards the cockpit. "Galleom, show them the exit please."

With that Galleom looked at the group of three and laughed maniacally. Falco, who was recovering from the shot, struggled to stand up to see his enemy.

"What's he going to do to us?" He asked looking at the devious robot.

With that, the armored rhinoceros swung up and charged his empty hand in the air. The smashers quickly realized what was about to happen and they all ran to the side. But they were too late and the fist met each one of them directly.

The smashers flew off the ship, screaming in fear as they were about to meet an uncertain doom.

**The Lake**

Fox, Falco and Meta Knight fell from the sky at an accelerating speed. Falco was still partially stunned. Fox nearly threw up his lung and Meta Knight was completely unconscious.

They were all ready to accept their demise but fortunately they landed in a large lake. The suddenly cold temperature of the water caused Meta Knight to regain consciousness as he swan to the surface to regroup with the others.

From there he gazed at the sky and watched his beloved Halberd fly through the sky until he could no longer see it.

The trio swam through the lake until they washed up onto a small sandy beach.

"Ugh, how could I let this happen?" Meta Knight groaned, regretting his actions back on the Halberd. "I should've been prepared. I should've fought that overweight balloon. I should've fought all of them, including that giant hunk of metal."

"Hey, you weren't the only one who lost stuff in that battle." Fox shot back. "At least your ship didn't get ripped in half and shot through the bloody atmosphere!"

"You and your ship were the ones that started this whole mess by attacking me. Now we're stuck in some random jungle in the middle of nowhere!" Meta knight argued back. "And now that boy is probably going to die in their hands."

"What about that kid?" Falco asked. "Who is he?"

Meta Knight stared at the Ground and remembered the boy he interrogated. The small drop of blood from his neck still remained on the knight's sword. "He never said his name. However he did say you guys were from Starbox or something."

Fox's eyes widened his eyes and looked at Falco. "How would he know that?"

Falco merely shrugged. "We aren't a very famous team here. It's just us two, apparently Wolf and whoever was on the Great Fox. Who was on the ship?"

Fox shrugged back. "I honestly don't remember us even starting this mission or even getting here. In fact it hurts my head just trying to think about it. Do you guys think we were placed into this world purposely with no memories of before?"

Both Meta Knight and Falco stared at him blankly for a moment.

"That is the dumbest theory I've ever heard!" Meta Knight finally exclaimed

"Well no one asked you! Geez!"

"Whatever." Meta Knight groaned rolling his eyes. "Anyway who are you guys?"

"I'm Falco Lombardi. Ace Pilot of Team Starfox."

"Fox McCloud. Leader of Team Starfox. And you?"

"Meta Knight. Captain of the Battleship Halberd"

"Interesting, well it hasn't been a pleasure meeting." Fox said turning his back from Meta Knight who merely scoffed. "Falco and I should leave soon, before it begins to get dark."

"Who knows what type of creatures lurk in these swamps?" Falco wondered observing the swamps that surrounded them.

"The question is, will you accompany us?" Fox asked as he and Falco entered the swamps walking away from the lonesome knight.

Meta Knight sighed, "Well, I guess I have no other choice." He ran up and regrouped with the two Cornerians entering the possibly dangerous swamps.

The trio were prepared to set-off on their unexpected journey.

_**Stage Clear**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fox has Joined your Team<strong>_

_**Falco has Joined your Team**_

_**Meta Knight has Joined your Team**_

_**Would You Like to Save your Game**_

**YES**

_**Overwriting Save file...**_

_**Adam, Lucario, Lucina, Robin**_

_**Natalie, Zero Suit Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager**_

_**Fox, Falco, Meta Knight**_

_**9% Completed**_

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked it.<em>

_Like I said though it isn't my Best Chapter._

_Also yes, Luke is captured. What is going to happen to him in the hands of a villain? Who knows? I do!_

_Please leave a review because it just makes me happy seeing one in my email._

_Next chapter will be out soon! (probably not)_

_BYE!_


End file.
